<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>81. the lock by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480860">81. the lock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edens Zero (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Kama Sutra, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eraser and Holy spend the night treating Justice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Holloway | Justice/Eraser/Holy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>81. the lock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fact that this is my first fic of 2021 is devastating... starting as I mean to go on I guess</p><p>For Ahri. Of course.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights had been dimmed, just how Justice liked them. Star light blinked through the windows, dancing on his skin like crystals, and for a moment Holy had to pause, to catch her breath and process how beautiful he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Eraser threw his head back, lifted his hips and pressed further into Justice’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white haired man mewled, a high, tentative noise which sent a shockwave of shivers down Holy’s spine. Justice’s head hit the mattress, his back flat and legs raise, ankles hooked over Eraser’s shoulders. He was splayed out beautifully, cheeks flushed as the pleasure began to consume him; something that Holy couldn’t allow. Not until she had had her fun, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re enjoying yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>James.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that his given name was his greatest weakness, giggled into his neck when his body convulsed with a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop trying to steal my toy, ‘Ly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hand on her face, pulling her forward as Eraser claimed her mouth. It was a hard kiss, two people of power fighting for control that neither would give up. But they had something in common, someone who never had any control to begin with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy used her new position to lean over Justice, let her crotch press down onto his face, cutting off most of his air. Shrill, Justice reacted jutifully, one hand on her hip, the other fisted in the sheets below them, tongue swiping over her wet folds in ways that he knew she liked. This wasn’t their first time, after all. Holy pulled Eraser forward by his throat, forced him to move as hard as he could inside of Justice. She felt the whine as vibrations through her cunt, grinding down harder as Justice pushed her further towards orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Holy hummed, fingers threading through her violet hair, pushing it away from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justice’s grip on her hip became bruising, a reminder of his true strength that had Holy doubled over, panting his name as her thighs shook. She rode his face hard as Eraser fucked his ass even harder, and when Justice eventually came undone it was a cosmic event, a moon crashing into Earth, shattering the ground and shaking everything around it. Slowly, Holy climbed off of him, but Eraser didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was still young; Justice had only come once, and Holy knew that between herself and Eraser, they had a lot more planned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>